


All of Me

by Kathysweet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, child takao, police Aomine, rating will probably go up later, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine stumbles across two runaways, he can’t help but take them in. Although he doesn't want to, he finds himself drawn to their devotion and drawn to the fire in the red-heads eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

The chill of the wind hit Aomine in the face as soon as he left the police station. Burying his face into the warmth of his scarf and stuffing his already freezing hands into the pockets of his uniform jacket, he groaned in displeasure.

Although he didn't hate the winter weather, the exhaustion of working a twelve-hour shift took its toll on days like these. All he wanted was to be in the warmth and comfort of his apartment- and even though the walk to his place wasn't very long- he wished he had token the car so that he didn't have to walk in the cold.

As another gust of wind hit his slightly exposed cheeks, Aomine cursed as a chill ran through his body and he quickened his strides. He could almost feel the warmth of the covers in his bed and as his apartment became more visible in view, he almost felt the impulse to sprint to it. Yet, before he could even indulge in the idea of running all the way to his apartment, Aomine was startled when a whimper- coupled with a few sniffles- resounded from the dark alley he was in the middle of passing by.

He stopped in his tracks, listening carefully for any other sounds, only to be met with silence.

Aomine scoffed, sure that his tired mind was just playing games with him. But just as he walked passed the dark alley, a high-pitched wail -of what he was sure was of a child- made the haze of exhaustion leave his system and for adrenaline to shot through his system.

His training making him more aware and careful as he made his way back to the alley. The loud wails became almost impossibly louder the closer he got to the one causing all the commotion.

He hadn't been aware that he had even turned on the flash light he always kept on his person until it illuminated the scene before him. Moving away the other hand he had on his holster, he watched in shock as a dark-haired child- around the age of 4 or 5 he deducted shook the shoulder of a disheveled red-head. The red-head was on the ground, slumped against the dirty wall of the alley way, and head hanging too low for Aomine to see the face of the stranger.

The distressed child turned to him, tears continuously streaming down his slightly chubby cheeks as he moved closer to the stranger. Aomine made a move to get closer, stopping only when he heard a hiss of warning coming from the small child.

The child hugged the other possessively, glaring at Aomine

"I'm not going to hurt you kid. I'm just going to make sure your friend here is fine. Is that okay?" he asked, hoping that he sounded more soothing instead of his usual gruffness.

Aomine had never been good with kids, and especially not sobbing ones who seemed wary of people who were trying to help. The dark-haired child looked back and forth from him and the slumped stranger. Reluctantly, the kid let go of the stranger and nodded at Aomine.

Receiving the okay, Aomine got on his knees next to the red-headed stranger and checked his vitals signs. He could feel the steady rhythm of the strangers heartbeat, yet the coldness of the others skin alarmed Aomine. Tilting the others head, he found that the red-head had some swelling around his left eye, a busted lip, and some other forming bruises around his face. He was just about to inspect a cut near the hair-line when a groan escaped the red-head, making Aomine to move a bit away.

"Brother!" the younger boy exclaimed, quickly going to the side of the red-head.

"Kazu?"the other said hoarsely, hissing in pain when he tried to move.

"B-brother." The boy hugged his older brother, burying his face in the others chest, sobs wreaking his small body once more.

"I'm sorry Kazu." The older brother repeated it as he loosely hugged his brother, gently reassuring him that he was fine and that everything was going to be fine even though he sounded like everything but okay.

Although a moving scene it was, Aomine was sure that if he didn't the hurt boy help soon the cold and injuries would become worse.

"Oi," Aomine interrupted, startling the older brother who had not been aware of his presence. The red-head lifted his head, his none swollen eye squinting slightly as he tried to see who was in front of him and his younger brother.

"Listen, I'm going to call an ambulance for you s-"

"No! Please don't" the other interrupted, making himself cough in the process.

"Huh? Are you a fool? Your hurt you need-"

"I don't need help," the red-head growled, his good eye glaring. The red-eye glowing in fury as he stared straight at Aomine while strengthening his hold on his little brother.

Aomine stared in disbelief at the two boys. 'Damn kids' he thought to himself.

He really wasn't in the mood to deal with stubborn runaways and Aomine could tell that this one was going to be nothing but trouble.

"Can you get up?" he asked. The boy, taken at back with the question, looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" the red-head questioned.

"What do you mean why? I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"You can. I'm not your responsibility and I don-"

"Listen kid," he interrupted, already annoyed with the kids stubbornness. "You either come with me or I will call for an ambulance. It's your choice."

The red-head stared angrily at him. He looked at Aomine with disdain clearly unhappy with either choice and making Aomine sigh.

"Your brother," he began. "He can't stay out in this cold and neither can you. I'm giving you shelter for one night, don't be an idiot and just take it."

He watched as the anger in the other diffused as he looked at his younger brother- who even though was bundled up in winter clothing- was starting to shake from the cold. Looking back at Aomine, the other studied him for a while. As if he could tell evil by just looking at it.

"I-I'll be out before morning," the red-head promised.

"Fine." Looking at the boy's condition he doubt it. Everything screamed exhaustion and as a police officer he knew the toll it on took the body when one had multiple injuries.

Putting away the flashlight, he moved closer to the red-head as he helped him get up. Putting an arm around the others waist and telling him to put his arm around his shoulder, he let the other to put as much weight on him as they struggled to get to his apartment. The younger one of the two tightly gripped onto his brothers pants as he tried to keep up with them.

All together, Aomine finally made it home.


End file.
